Admissions
by MacGateFan
Summary: AU version of The Storm and The Eye. SW. What if Koyla had pulled Elizabeth through the 'Gate with him?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Admissions  
Rating: PG13  
Author: MacGateFan  
Notes: This is an AU version of "The Storm" and "The Eye" complete with S/W shippyness.  
Disclaimers: Nope, nothing is mine except the altered plot.

-----------------

John Sheppard stared at the 'Gate in complete shock. She was gone and it was his fault. He was broken from his reverie by a shout from McKay, who was standing behind him.

"Where's Elizabeth?" he asked worriedly. When Sheppard didn't reply, McKay stepped next to him. One glance at his friend and he knew. "Oh God."

Again, Sheppard didn't reply. All he could think of was that Elizabeth was stuck off world with that lunatic. The look on her face when she realized that she wasn't going to be saved would forever be ingrained in Sheppard's mind.

--

"You really need to stop doing that," McKay said, watching as Sheppard paced back and forth. "It's distracting me and we have to make sure this shield goes up!"

Sheppard only glared at McKay and stopped pacing. All he wanted to do was dial the 'Gate and follow Kolya and Elizabeth. He knew he couldn't do it alone, though, not if he wanted her to get her back to Atlantis alive.

"I'm ready," McKay said.

"Ford, are you all safely stowed in a Jumper?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. McKay's ready to flipped the switch."

McKay nodded at Sheppard and turned it on. Moments passed and he smiled as if knowing all along his plan was going to work. "I just saved Atlantis."

"Great job, McKay. Now get our people back here so I can form a team and find Dr. Weir."

"No appreciation," McKay muttered as he began dialing the Manaran home world.

Sheppard had a feeling he knew how the Genii learned of their plight. It was the only thing that made sense. Kolya said too much drink had been the solution. Someone must have been given plenty of wine. He didn't even want to think about who could have fallen for such a trick.

The minute Sergeant Bates arrived he pulled the man aside. "We have a serious problem here," he said, explaining the situation.

Bates nodded. "My team is with you all the way, Major."

"Good. As soon as they're assembled, met us in the Jumper Bay. We want to get out there as soon as possible."

"Yes, Sir!"

McKay looked up at Sheppard. "Don't I get to come with you?"

"After Dr. Beckett looks at your wrist and he gives you the go ahead. When Grodin comes through, let him take over."

"Yes. Yes, of course."

------

By the time the rest of Atlantis arrived, both teams were ready to go. "Ford, get Teyla and meet me in the Jumper Bay. We're going off world."

"Wait!" McKay exclaimed. Sheppard ignored him as they headed up the stairs to the control room. He finally got brave and grabbed Sheppard by the arm, forcing him to turn around. "We have to think this through!"

"What's there to think about, McKay? She was taken by Kolya, who knows what he's going to do with her! I, for one, do not want to find out!"

"I know, John. I understand, but if we go out there half-cocked, we could be the reason Elizabeth doesn't make it back!"

Sheppard knew what McKay was saying, but that didn't stop him from getting to the Jumper Bay a few minutes later. Dr. Beckett, Ford, and Teyla eyed him in concern. His face was pale and he was still sopping wet from being outside in the storm.

"Major, are you all right?" Teyla asked.

"I'm fine, but Kolya escaped and he took Elizabeth with him. We need a plan."

Ford nodded. "We're definitely with you, Sir!"

"Dr. McKay has a nasty cut on his arm that you should probably take a look at, Dr. Beckett. How's your head?"

"It wasn't too hard a hit. I'll check on Rodney and then I'll take care of myself."

Sheppard nodded. "Teyla, where are the Athosians you had with you?"

"I sent them to their quarters. They are safe thanks to you and Dr. McKay."

"Good. We need to be ready to go as soon as Major Bates and his team get here. We don't want to waste time and have Kolya slip off to another planet with Elizabeth."

"Major Sheppard," Teyla said, "didn't you say you injured him?" At his nod, she continued. "Then they probably would not risk Gate travel. They would most likely hang… out?"

Sheppard smiled. "Hang low."

"Before you go anywhere, Major, I insist you change clothes," Dr. Beckett said.

"Yeah, I'll get to it," he replied distractedly.

--------

Sheppard stared quietly out the window of Jumper One as everyone took their seats. They didn't have much in the way of a plan except cloak the Jumper and scan for life signs. After all, they weren't really familiar with the planet they were gating to.

Even though what Teyla said could be true, Sheppard couldn't stop the nagging feeling that someone else could have taken Elizabeth off world.

"Control room, this is Jumper One. We're good to go."

"Understood Jumper One. Whenever you're ready. Good luck."

There was an uncomfortable silence in the Jumper as they flew out of the Gate and cloaked. Sheppard looked back at McKay. "Any life signs?"

"I'm picking up four about two miles past the tree line."

"Okay," he replied. "I'm putting the Jumper down in that small opening. Bates, have two of your men wait here. The rest of us will check out the immediate area."

"Yes, Sir!"

--------------------

Elizabeth's heart dropped to her stomach as she realized she was being pulled through the Gate by Kolya. Even though he was shot, he was not about to let her go!

The pair fell to the ground with a thud and that's when he finally let go of her. Too bad there was only one-way travel through a wormhole… She got up, but wasn't fast enough. One of Kolya's men grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me!" She exclaimed.

Kolya slowly stood up, ignoring the pain in his shoulder. "I don't think so, Dr. Weir. You're going to pay for Sheppard's lack of cooperation. Micah, bring her to the center."

Elizabeth was surprised at the anger she felt at that moment, most likely from adrenaline, though. These men tried to take over Atlantis and kill her as well as **her** John. _Wait_, she thought to herself… _'her John'_? Since when did she refer to him as hers?

Anyway, the point was, she was pissed off and in one swift move, she whipped her head back into Micah and jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow. Her elation was only there for a microsecond as she felt a searing pain in the back of her head and darkness overwhelmed her.

-----

When Elizabeth woke up, she heard voices tearing into her skull. She would have told them to shut up, but she remembered what her anger had cost her earlier.

It took several minutes for everything to come into focus, but when they did, she found herself in a small room on a wooden chair, hands tied behind her. There were various medical objects on the table near the door and that's where Kolya, Micah, and the other guy were yelling at one another.

Her stomach did flip-flops as they tried to figure out who would torture her. Kolya glanced behind Micah when he realized she was awake. "Dr. Weir. I'm sorry, I hope we didn't wake you."

"What do you want from me?" she asked, trying to hide the nervousness in her voice. Elizabeth had a feeling she wasn't going to like the answer.

"As I told you before you so rudely beat Micah," he said, moving closer to her, "you are going to pay for Major Sheppard's mistakes. He's not going to be able to save you here."

"You're wrong about that! You don't know him like I do."

Kolya grinned evilly. "You keep telling yourself that if it'll make you feel better, Doctor."

-------------------

Sheppard led his team towards the building; he had Bates and Baxter stay near the entrance as he, Ford, McKay and Teyla made their way in. "McKay, what does the LSD show?"

"There are two in that direction", he said, pointing to the right, "And two more in the other direction."

"Okay, Ford and Teyla go the left. Stay in contact."

The pair nodded. "Be careful, Major," Teyla said.

"You too."

Sheppard and McKay quietly headed to the right. The hallway ended at a closed door. He put his ear against it, but couldn't hear a sound. Suddenly, Ford was calling to him.

"Repeat that?"

"Kolya is headed your way, Major!"

Before Sheppard knew it, they were standing face to face. "Welcome, Major Sheppard, Dr. McKay."

"Where's Dr. Weir?"

"Through that door."

"You're lying."

"Either way, you are both going through that door or I'll have my men kill her."

Sheppard glanced at McKay. They relented and opened the door. Sheppard's heart nearly stopped when he saw the blood on her face. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she replied. He could tell it was a lie.

"Major, if you would come over here and have a seat. Dr. McKay, if you would sit next to Dr. Weir," the pair followed Kolya's orders. "You've arrived just in time."

"For what?" McKay asked nervously.

"I'm going to hurt the Major instead of Dr. Weir. As long as none you piss me off, she'll be safe."

Sheppard was just glad Ford and Teyla were still around somewhere. Now, if only they would hurry up and get there! "Let them go," he said. "They don't need to watch this."

Kolya walked over to him, holding scalpel-like instrument in his hand. "No, I don't think I'm going to move them. You brought this on yourself."

Elizabeth wanted to cry out too as Kolya stabbed Sheppard in the stomach with the scalpel.

-------------------

Ford and Teyla glanced at one another. "Major Sheppard, what's going on in there?" Bates' voice filtered through the earpieces.

"We believe that was Major Sheppard," Teyla replied. "We were able to take out two of Kolya's men which means he's the only one left to deal with. We'll be out soon."

-------------------

"Stop it!" Elizabeth cried as Kolya grabbed a handful of Sheppard's hair, holding the scalpel to his face. "Kolya!"

Kolya must not have thought of McKay as a threat because he hadn't tied him to his chair. He began debating whether or not to help Sheppard. He knew he should, but he also didn't want to get hurt.

The glance at Elizabeth and the look in her eyes sealed it for him. He didn't want her to have to watch this anymore than him. With a deep breath, McKay stood up and lunged at Kolya.

Elizabeth watched as McKay slammed into Kolya, taking him down. The scalpel clattered to the floor. "Right shoulder!" she told McKay. She grinned as Kolya cried out in pain and McKay was able to punch him into oblivion.

Just as McKay got up, Ford and Teyla arrived. "Took you long enough!" McKay said, going over to help Sheppard. Ford went over to check on Kolya while Teyla untied Elizabeth.

"Are you all right, Dr. Weir?"

"I've been better," she replied shakily. "Rodney?"

"He's alive, but unconscious."


	2. Chapter 2

Gone  
PG13  
MacGateFan  
Disclaimers in part 1

---------------------

Elizabeth sat sullenly in her bed. She glanced to the right and could almost see Dr. Beckett working to save Sheppard's life through the walls. Why did she have to be so weak? She could have, no should have saved herself when Kolya had her at gunpoint and was dragging her to the 'Gate, but she was so scared.

"Earth to Elizabeth." She blinked. McKay was standing next to her and he had a plate of strawberries. "I found out this was the last of it and made sure you were the one to have it."

Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you, Rodney," she replied, accepting the plate from him. "How did you know I loved strawberries?"

He cleared his throat. "Actually Major Sheppard told me. I don't know how he found out."

"He would just say he had his ways."

McKay nodded, noting her demeanor. "He'll be all right, you know that, don't you?"

"I do. We have you to thank, though. The way you tackled Kolya... John would be proud."

He waved off the compliment. "I didn't do anything he wouldn't do. Don't get me wrong, I would rather that I never be put into that position again!"

"Of course."

"Dr. Weir." The pair turned to face Dr. Beckett. He had a smile on his face. "Major Sheppard is resting comfortably right now. It will take some time for him to heal, but the prognosis is good. There was no organ damage at all."

Dr. Beckett looked directly at Elizabeth. "As soon as he wakes up, I'll take you to see him, but for now, finish your berries."

Elizabeth smiled back. "Thank you, Carson."

---

_Elizabeth saw him standing in front of her. "I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry you had to be put through this. I'm sorry… I'm sorry you have to witness this…"_

_"Witness what, John?" she asked nervously._

_Before either could say another word, Kolya appeared, stabbing Sheppard in the chest. "Noooo!" she cried, rushing to his side. She ignored the fact that Kolya and the knife were now gone._

_"John! John, can you hear me?" she asked, removing her jacket to stem the flow of blood._

_"Hurts."_

_"Just relax. I'll get you to Carson and you'll be fine."_

_He shook his head. "It's too late, Elizabeth."_

_"Don't talk like that, John."_

_He just smiled at her. "I love you."_

_She watched as his eyes closed and his breathing stopped. "John!" No response. "John! Wake up, please!" she pleaded._

_"Dr. Weir!" a voice said in her head._

Her eyes snapped up and she sat up in bed, to see a concerned Carson standing next to her. "Are you all right?"

She blinked. "Carson? Where's John? Is he…?"

Dr. Beckett placed a hand on her shoulder. "He's fine. I told you earlier." Elizabeth nodded. "Would you like to see him, Love?"

"Yes, please."

When Sheppard opened his eyes, he smiled. Elizabeth was seated next to him, alive and well. She looked so beautiful right then. "Hey," he said.

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "You nearly bled to death and you're asking me how I'm feeling?

"Better me than you," Sheppard muttered.

"John?"

He looked around the room, making certain no one was in earshot. "What happened out there made me realize something, Elizabeth."

Somehow, in that moment, the way he said her name made her heart flutter lightly in her chest. She loved the way it rolled off his tongue. The look in his eyes was unreadable, though. "What's that?"

Sheppard reached for her hand. "How much I love you."

Elizabeth now not only saw it in his eyes, but she almost felt his love for her radiating off him. She knew that sounded corny, but it was the only way to describe it.

He stared at her, waiting expectantly for a response. Just as he was about to pull from her grasp, worrying she didn't reciprocate those feelings, she held on tighter to him. "John, I love you too. With all my heart. The thought of losing you, again I might add, scares me."

Sheppard placed a light kiss on her hand. "I think I fell in love with you when you told Colonel Sumner who was in charge."

She laughed. "I fell in love with you when I saw you sitting so innocently in that chair! The look you had on your face screamed, 'What the hell did I just do?'"

Carson entered the room, effectively ending the conversation. "Major, it's good to see you awake."

"That's thanks to you, Carson."

"Ahh! Ahh! Let's give credit where credit is do." Elizabeth hid a smile as Rodney joined them. "If it wasn't for me, I daresay we'd all be dead right now."

Sheppard eyed him skeptically. "Anyone want to fill me in?"

Elizabeth told him because she knew Rodney would only exaggerate the story. "Well, thank you, Rodney. I think you only owe me tow now."

Rodney glared at him and walked out the door. "No appreciation I tell you!"

Carson shook his head at Rodney, then turned to his patient. "Everything seems to check out, Major Sheppard," he said. "I am releasing you to your quarters and you'll be off duty until further notice."

"Got it, Doc."

Elizabeth could tell he was not happy about it. "I'll take him to his quarters, Carson."

"I'll leave you too it, then. Come and see me tomorrow, Major."

Sheppard nodded and took the clothes Elizabeth handed to him. "I'll take you to your quarters when you're ready."

Sheppard winced as he sat down on his bed. "Are you all right?

"I'll be all right," he replied. Elizabeth watched as he attempted to lie down and immediately went to his side to help him. "You don't need to do that," he told her as she removed his shoes.

"Quiet, John," she told him. He nodded and settled himself against his pillow. "Comfortable."

He padded the spot next to him. "I will be."

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"I was just going to lie here and hold you... if that's okay with you."

Elizabeth smiled and sat next to him. "Perfectly okay."


End file.
